


Scare

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Noah ends up in the hospital after a heart attack and Stiles doesn't think he can handle it. Luckily he has a sweet loving boyfriend to help him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by personal events.

“Scott, I cannot take it if he dies,” Stiles cried hysterically. The two of them were forced to leave the hospital because Noah had a heart attack early in the morning the day before. Melissa told Scott to take Stiles home and get some sleep and food. Scott, even despite his werewolf strength had a difficult time maneuvering Stiles out of the hospital, into his jeep and in his home. “And what if he dies and I’m at home, asleep. I cannot take losing another parent!!”

Scott wrapped his arms around his boyfriend lovingly. “I wish I could do something to help other than take away some of his pain. I know that you don’t want to accept it, but my mom is right. You have been awake for over twenty four hours. You need to get some sleep and eat something. 

“I’m not hungry or tired Scott!” Stiles yelled. “I just want my dad to be ok!!”

Scott kissed Stiles shoulder. “I know love. So do I. Please just take care of yourself. You need to get some rest and eat something.”

Stiles took a few deep breaths before nodding. “Fine.”

Scott wiped away Stiles tears. “You know my mom is right,” he whispered. “She sent us home so you can get some rest. She promised she would call immediately if there was any news at all. I will wake you up and we’ll rush back as soon as possible. I swear. Let me take care of you.”

Stiles looked in Scott’s eyes. “I’m sorry for yelling at you and for being difficult.”

“Don’t apologize Stiles. You’ve always been difficult but I’ve always stuck around,” Scott teased, hoping to get Stiles to smile. It worked.

Stiles laughed softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, do you want to eat or sleep first,” Scott asked quietly resting his forehead against Stiles.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to eat a little something. I think we may have some stuff in the kitchen for a sandwich and maybe some chips,” Stiles said reluctantly. 

“Ok. Go lay in bed and I’ll make you something and bring it in to you,” Scott told him giving him a kiss. 

Stiles numbly went into his room and laid down. Scott was beside him with a plate of food within minutes. Stiles forced himself to eat because he knew he had to. Besides, his stomach was screaming for food. 

“You didn’t get anything,” Stiles told Scott who had only brought in a sandwich for one and some chips for Stiles.

“You’re my priority right now,” Scott replied squeezing Stiles hand. Stiles smiled weakly at Scott. 

“Thank you.”

Scott kissed Stiles forehead. Shortly after eating, Stiles fell asleep in Scotts arms. Scott dozed off for a while too. Six hours later, he was awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. It was Melissa who said that Noah was awake and asking for Stiles. Scott woke Stiles up and they immediately went to the hospital. Stiles broke down crying when he walked in his fathers room. 

“Dad, don’t scare me like that again. I don’t think I can handle losing you,” Stiles told his father through tears. Stiles was still holding on tightly to Scott’s hand, never wanting to let go. 

“Looks like you’re not going to for a while,” Noah told him with a smile. “But whenever I do leave, I know that you will be in good hands.”

Scott squeezed Stiles hand. “Yeah. But you’re going to need to be alive for a long time. You’re going to have to be alive for when Scott and I get married and have children. You’re going to have to live because I need you.”

Scott let go of Stiles hand so Stiles could hug his father gently. Scott walked out of the room to talk to his mom and to give Stiles and his father a moment alone. When he was alone with his mom, he broke down crying.

“He’s going to be fine Scott,” Melissa told Scott soothingly. 

“I’m so glad. I’m going to wait out here so they can have a few moments alone.” Scott sat down in the waiting room, and fell asleep without meaning to. 

Stiles talked with his father a while. He was going to have to monitor his dad’s diet more closely from now on. He told him about how great Scott was.

“I feel like most people would freak out and walk away but Scott refused to leave my side.”

“Scott isn’t just any other person,” Noah told his son. “You know that. That man loves you more than life itself and will do anything for you.”

“I’ll do anything for him too. He’s the best,” Stiles said smiling. Stiles talked to his dad a little bit longer before his dad insisted he go home and get some rest. Stiles told him bye and went to look for Scott. His werewolf boyfriend was asleep in the waiting room. Stiles laughed and walked over to him, kissing him awake.

“I love you so much Scott. Thank you for being here for me during one of the most scariest moments of my life.”

“I’m always going to be by your side Stiles,” Scott said with a sleepy smile. Stiles took his boyfriends hand and they went home.


End file.
